Собеседование
by Redhead Maniac
Summary: Заявка с однострочников: Хайне/Бадоу. Собеседование на работу. Хайне и Бадоу - конкуренты друг другу.


Горячее испепеление взглядами продолжается с тех пор, как они столкнулись в дверях кофейни. Оба сидят на высоких стульях за стойкой, один — с ощеренными клыками, второй — хмуро жуя фильтр сигареты, и между обоими мечутся огонь и молнии.

Кажется, из глотки альбиноса начинает пробиваться глухое рычание, но служебная дверь по ту сторону стойки резко открывается, и через порог переступает весёлого вида девушка с блокнотом в руках.

— Я так понимаю, вы пришли на собеседование? — карие глаза дружелюбно осматривают двух ссутулившихся парней, и тот, что рыжий, гасит свою сигарету.

— Я да, а вот этот придурок явно ошибся местом!

Блондин злобно пинает его в щиколотку, и Бадоу сдавленно айкает, спуская с губ тихие чертыхания.

Девушка удивлённо смотрит на эту странную парочку, а потом пожимает плечами и приглашает обоих пройти следом за ней.

Вопросительный взгляд на одного, затем на второго. Непонимание в глазах девушки и нервный блеск в глазах, прикрываемый неловкой улыбкой, в то время как те двое сидят на стульях в совершенно одинаковых позах — сложив на груди руки и закинув ногу на ногу.

— Ну что ж.. я надеюсь, вы не против, если я буду спрашивать вас параллельно друг другу?

В один голос:

— ПРОТИВ!

— Я первый здесь был.

Откашлявшись, менеджер кофейни щёлкает ручкой и делает в своём блокноте какую-то пометку.

— Скажите, почему вам нужна эта работа?

— Ну конечно же на с.. социальное благо! Я считаю, что людей должны обслуживать исключительно приветливые, улыбчивые личности, иначе покупатели просто подавятся своим кофе! Утро должно начинаться с позитива!

Одноглазый парень буквально искрится, и кажется, что веснушки на его лице светятся, как золотой песок солнца. Он даже подаётся вперёд, упираясь руками в острую коленку.

— А Вам?

Одетый в тёмную одежду различной степени угрозы — чего стоят только два ремня на его бёдрах, утыканные шипами — альбинос фыркает, закатывая багряные глаза к потолку.

— Зарабатывать, ясен пень.

Чирканье шариковой ручки.

— Вы когда-нибудь работали с людьми?

— А то же! Я фотографировать люблю, в свободное время щёлкаю кого, если есть желание. Какое-то время подрабатывал в студии...

— Не сложилось? — участливое лицо девушки заставляет Бадоу нервно посмеяться и кашлянуть, возвращаясь в прежнюю позу на стуле.

— Нуу.. можно и так сказать! Не поладил с начальством, но, уверяю Вас, ничего серьёзного! Я вобще очень общительный, добродушный, ласковый, приветливый и, к тому же, умопомрачительно красивый!

— Я заметила, — менеджер смеётся, качая головой, и переводит выжидающий взгляд на Хайне.

Пару секунд тот молчит, не понимая, что от него требуется, но, заметив издевательскую улыбку рыжего, тут же встряхивается.

— Нет. Я предпочитаю работать один, когда мне никто не мешает. Так намного эффективнее, и качество работы куда лучше.

Блондинка кивает, снова чиркая действующей на нервы ручкой.

— Скажите, а чем Вы увлекаетесь? — на этот раз девушка смотрит исключительно на Раммштайнера, в то время как Бадоу беззаботно подрыгивает ногой, отбивая по колену свой ритм.

Хайне едва заметно хмурится, и, когда он отвечает, в его голосе сквозит настороженность.

— Я.. люблю слушать музыку.

Не дождавшись более развёрнутого ответа о хобби альбиноса, менеджер вздыхает и откладывает свой дурацкий блокнот в сторону.

— А предположим, вы опоздали на работу. Ваши действия?

— Я не опаздываю, — монотонный, отрезающий всякие сомнения голос.

— После того, как разгребу скопившуюся кучу дел? Можно задержаться на пару часиков, почему нет. Посуечусь, надо ж отработать честным трудом!

Альбинос подозрительно давится кашлем, демонстративно не глядя на одноглазого рыжика, на что второй кидает на него убийственный взгляд.

Вваливаясь в квартиру и громко ржа, Бадоу с фырчанием скидывает с себя кеды, упираясь рукой в стену прихожей.

— Бля, пёса, ну я не могу..! "Я никогда не опаздываю" да ещё с такой рожей! Бедная девочка подумала, ты её сожрать хочешь!

— Заткнись, идиот! И не мешай разуваться, блять! — злобно рыча, Хайне пихает Бадоу в спину, освобождая место в узком коридоре и стягивая с себя гады.

Нэйлз всё ещё давится смехом, чуть ли не похрюкивая, и, проходя в гостиную, плюхается тощим задом на диван.

— Эй, Хайне!

— Ну чего тебе? — подозрительный грохот из коридора заставляет рыжего прыснуть со смеху.

— ..ты там чё, ёбнулся что ли? — растягиваясь во весь рост, Бадоу как ни в чём не бывало продолжает: — Так вот, кого из нас туда примут, тот завтра и будет сверху!

Ошарашенное молчание и подозрительная тишина заставляют рыжего открыть глаза, и когда он это делает — едва не падает на пол, воя от хохота и стирая выступившие на глаз слёзы.

— ...бляяяяяяять, пёса, ты б свою рожу сейчас видел.. Ой, не могу.. Бляяяя!

Стоя посреди комнаты с широко распахнутыми глазами и печатью "ШУТИШЬ БЛЯ?" поперёк перекошенной морды, альбинос моргает, а затем кидается на тощую падлу, с остервенелым рычанием хватая его за плечи и осёдлывая бёдра, принимаясь душить.

— Нэйлз, сука..! Хуй тебе, понял?

— З..зассал, пёса? — искрящийся весельем и вызовом зелёный глаз заставляет Раммштайнера удручённо взвыть в белый потолок комнаты, с чувством выругаться, а затем с огромным удовольствием дать своему партнёру в самодовольную харю.

— Нехрен, блядь, выёбываться, швабра сраная.

— ..от швабры слышу!


End file.
